


Welcome Home

by monstabaebae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinktober, M/M, New aparment sex, Power bottom ki, ki doesnt want it but he actually does, sex cause new homes require sex, top wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Hoseok and Kihyun celebrate getting their new place together with some sexy time.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I originally wrote this fic for my gf and since she liked it, I thought I’d share it with all of you!  
> I hope you enjoy this simple Kiho fic, it was so much to write! :)

There is nothing better than moving into a new place.

That is the thought running through Kihyun’s mind as he opened the door to his new apartment. He the set of keys given to him by the landlord onto his new granite counter top with a smile. After coming up with the security deposit and the down payments for the rent, Kihyun finally got his wish to have his own place.

He opened the door and smiled, the large apartment chic yet homey. The movers had set up his furniture exactly how he had wanted it. All he had left to do was to put his clothes away and put up his paintings, but the art work could wait until tomorrow.

Setting down his bags, he put his keys on the counter and smiled as he heard steps behind him. “Kihyun, where do you want the- Woah!”

Laughing happily, Kihyun took in his boyfriend’s awe-struck expression and held the older male’s hands in his. “See, Hoseok? I told you it would look amazing, didn’t I?” Kihyun boasted.

Hoseok smiled brightly and looked over the space as he squeezed the smaller male’s hands. “Yes you did and you were right. The apartment looks lovely.” He kissed his boyfriend on the lips and nuzzled against Kihyun’s neck. “We’re going to be so happy here.”

Kihyun inhaled Hoseok’s gentle scent, holding him close before taking a step back. “We have to get the clothes in the drawers and the closets. Plus, the bathroom, because there’s no towels or supplies in there. Let’s get everything done before tomorrow.”

Hoseok looked over Kihyun’s face, beginning to nod before he stopped, a smirk forming on his lips. “Or, we can do something else.”

Kihyun raised a brow, a small frown appearing on his lips. “What could be more important than fully moving into our new place?” Kihyun couldn’t wait to hear what ‘genius’ plan his boyfriend was ready to come up with.

Hoseok’s smirk only got bigger as he leaned in to kiss down Kihyun’s neck. “We should ‘christen’ our new home with some sexy time.”

Kihyun let out a loud scoff of annoyance and hit his boyfriend’s hard chest. “What are you, 4? Why in the hell would we do that?” His boyfriend’s idea was ridiculous and dumb, but his heart rate picked up the more he thought about it.

Hoseok puffed his cheeks and pouted, the cute sight nearly too much for Kihyun to handle. “Because you’ve been so stressed trying to get this place and you haven’t been sleeping well at all! When was the last time we got to have a hot, rough round of steamy sex? I want to spoil you for doing an amazing job!”

Kihyun was taken aback by his boyfriend’s statement. His boyfriend wanted to have sex with him… as a thank you? The male’s cheeks flared in embarrassment and pride, his lips pursed as he crossed his arms. “W-Well if you put it that way, I guess we can have sex.”

Hoseok’s expression immediately brightened, leaning in to kiss his lover sweetly. “Really? Awesome! But, first things first…” He picked Kihyun up (Kihyun did not squeal) and placed him onto the hardwood kitchen table.

“What are you doing?!” Kihyun asked, his face even redder as he watched Hoseok lift his shirt over his head, exposing his strong build. His eyes roamed over the older male’s large arms, strong chest and toned abdomen, trying to hold back his arousal by biting his lip.

Hoseok caught his boyfriend’s gaze and winked. “Like what you see, baby? I’ve been working out for you.” He leaned in swiftly to kiss his lover’s lips, moving his own slow and hard as he undid Kihyun’s shirt.

Kihyun pulled away from the kiss as Hoseok caressed his chest, arching to the touches on his skin. “H-Hoseok… Not on the table, we eat here…” Kihyun tried to protest despite doing nothing to stop the older male from tugging off Kihyun’s jeans and boxers.

“I know. I’m going to have you as my full course meal.” Hoseok smirked, kissing and licking down Kihyun’s torso before pushing his boyfriend’s length into his mouth with a deep suck.

In all of the people Kihyun had dated in the past, no one gave head better than Hoseok. He liked to pin Kihyun in place, suck hard enough to make him cry and tease his sanity with his skilled tongue. He knew how to get Kihyun riled up, how to break him and how to hold him together before putting him back together again. There was magic in Hoseok’s tongue and Kihyun was blessed.

Kihyun bucked his hips into Hoseok’s warm mouth, crying out and moaning in pure ecstasy as he tugged at his boyfriend’s hair. “Hoseok… Hoseok…” His body arched as Hoseok began to suck harder and faster, swallowing with each suck.

As Kihyun felt his thighs tremble and his vision blur, Hoseok pulled off completely. Glaring at his lover, Kihyun clenched his jaw and snapped. “What the fuck, Hoseok? I was about to- “

Hoseok suddenly pulled off his pants and his boxers, his large erection springing free. He gave Kihyun a sultry smile and placed a small bottle of lube on the table. Popping the bottle open, he placed a generous amount on Kihyun’s exposed entrance, nudging it gently. “I wonder, how many bottles of lube are we going to go through tonight? My baby is always so tight.”

Kihyun gasped at the cool liquid on his skin, but quickly relaxed to it, letting the digit slip inside of him. He looked at Hoseok with flushed cheeks and rocked onto the digit with a broken moan, wanting more.

Hoseok read his boyfriend’s expression and licked his lips. “Does Kihyunnie want another finger? So impatient for daddy’s dick.” He smirked and pushed in another finger, stretching his lover carefully as he kissed the smaller male’s neck with each thrust of his fingers.

Two fingers turned into three, then four. By that point, Kihyun was a moaning mess, bouncing on the digits with his eyes barely opened and his legs trembling. He looked up at Hoseok with a whimper, his head rolling back as his length leaked from between his thighs. “H-Hoseok…” He moaned loudly.

“Yeah, Ki?” Hoseok was sweating, trying to hold back as long as he could. He wanted to wait for Kihyun to ask for it, for his boyfriend to beg for what he wanted. He continued to thrust his fingers and began to tug at Kihyun’s length with his free hand.

At the double sensation, Kihyun threw his head back and moaned continuously, rocking his hips to both pleasures as his eyes filled with tears. “P-Please fuck me… Fuck me Hoseok, I need it…” Kihyun begged and pleaded, bouncing desperately as his thighs shook.

Pulling his hands away, Hoseok pulled his lover to the edge of the counter. He kissed Kihyun’s lips and face gently before slowly pushing into the smaller male with a deep moan. He held his lover close and laid Kihyun on his back, hovering over the beautiful male and bucking into him hard and slow.

“You feel so good, Ki.” Hoseok moaned, wrapping Kihyun’s legs around his waist so he could push in further. Kihyun’s ass was tight and hot around Hoseok’s dick and he loved it, bucking into it at a steady speed.

Kihyun was a writhing mess, digging his nails into Hoseok’s chest and back, his eyes rolling back as a pleased smile filled his lips. He gripped onto his boyfriend and bounced to each thrust, each snap of Hoseok’s hips sending his brain into a black hole of pure euphoria. “L-Like that… Harder, fuck me harder…”

Hoseok loved how dirty his boyfriend was for sex. Biting his lip, he pressed Kihyun’s thighs to his chest and pushed in as far as he could. He kissed Kihyun’s forehead and suddenly began to drill into the smaller male, drowning in the endless screams of pleasure and profanities leaving his boyfriend’s lips.

Hoseok watched his lover come undone beneath him, entranced at the way Kihyun’s expression tensed, then broke into one of pure happiness, his release coating between the two of them. Hoseok always fell for his boyfriend whenever they had sex, kissing all over his lover’s face and lips as he continued to snap his hips.

Kihyun slowly caught his breath and looked over Hoseok’s face. Hoseok knew he was going to get in trouble, but then, Kihyun spoke. “It’s my turn now.”

“What?” Hoseok asked, in shock at his boyfriend’s words.

Kihyun didn’t respond, suddenly pulling off of Hoseok with a deep moan. Moving to stand, he tugged his boyfriend to his feet and pinned the bigger man to the fridge. Then, without warning, he jumped into Hoseok’s arms.

Hoseok was lucky that he was able to catch the smaller male before he fell. Opening his mouth to scold his lover, he stopped as he felt Kihyun’s familiar heat around his dick. Eyes wide, he watched as Kihyun hugged Hoseok’s neck, wrapped his legs around the bigger male’s waist and began to bounce.

Hoseok’s insanely hot sassy boyfriend, was bouncing on his dick against the refrigerator.

“W-What’s the matter, daddy?” Kihyun gasped, using all of his strength to glide up and down Hoseok’s length. The sound was wet and arousing, the lube making Kihyun’s heat slide deliciously on Hoseok. “Cat got your tongue? Hurry up and fuck me.”

Hoseok raised a brow, suddenly gripping onto Kihyun’s hips and giving his ass a harsh slap. Bracing himself, he began to fuck upwards into his lover at a blinding speed, Kihyun’s moans turning into screams of pure excitement, both of their sounds deafening in the large kitchen.

Kihyun clung to Hoseok and bit into his neck, sweating profusely as he stroked his length with each bounce. “C-Cum in me. Oh my god, f-fuck me Hoseok!” Kihyun slurred, eyes rolling back as his body tensed.

Grunting at the effort, Hoseok continued to thrust with all of his power. With the last of his strength, his thighs shuddered and he released into Kihyun with a deep moan, the pleasure making his legs weaken. “Jesus, Kihyun…”

The smaller male released onto Hoseok, the second orgasm making him dizzy with ecstasy. He trembled and slowly removed himself from Hoseok’s grip. His boyfriend’s release coated his thighs, making the younger male blush as he tugged Hoseok to the couch. “L-Lay down, Hoseok.” He whispered.

Hoseok, well spent, laid on the couch without a word. He breathed heavily, trying to stop the euphoric tremors filling his body. His toes curled and his lower half felt like jelly, he could hardly move as he let out a breathy chuckle. “Y-You’re something else…” He gasped.

“Why’s that?” He could hear Kihyun’s smile in his voice, the younger’s soft hands caressing his thighs. His fingernail brushed along his tattoo, the contact making him shiver.

“You’re such a kinky thing during sex. I’m honestly waiting to recharge so I can fuck you again.” Hoseok admitted with a grin, slowly regaining his composure.

“Maybe I can help you with that.” Hoseok didn’t get a chance to respond as he suddenly felt a wet heat around his length once more. He moaned in bliss and opened his eyes.

On the edge of the couch, Kihyun’s large eyes were staring at him. While his mouth was occupied with Hoseok’s length. The sight made Hoseok shudder and moan, the smaller male giving Hoseok a sultry wink as he began to bob his head.

Hoseok watched in awe as Kihyun took as much of his boyfriend’s length into his mouth. He used his hands to stroke whatever he couldn’t fit, tugging at the length with his hands with each suck. Hoseok bucked into the warm cavern with a deep moan, loving the sensation as Kihyun bobbed his head hard, his wet sounds filling the silent apartment.

“You look so good sucking my dick like that, baby.” Hoseok whispered, caressing Kihyun’s cheek. He knew how much Kihyun like being praised during sex. “You’re so beautiful, Kihyun. I want to reward you.”

Kihyun gave a particularly hard suck that had Hoseok seeing stars. He pulled off, his lips pink and swollen as he lazily licked at the slit of Hoseok’s length with a dirty moan. “A reward?”

Fuck, he’s so damn sexy. Hoseok thought to himself. “Come here and get on my lap, angel.” The older male cooed, trying not to release on Kihyun’s mouth then and there.  
Kihyun sucked the head a few more times before pulling off with an erotic pop. 

Licking his lips, he sat on Hoseok’s lap, grinding his ass against Hoseok’s length hard and slow. “Yes, daddy?” Kihyun asked, his eyes innocent as he caressed his boyfriend’s hard chest, his words deep with seduction.

“I want you to ride me, Kihyun.” Hoseok said, his eyes dark as he caressed Kihyun’s beautiful cheek. The younger male closed his eyes and nuzzled to Hoseok’s touches, then took a digit into his sinful mouth. Hoseok bit his lip and pulled his hand away. “Get on my dick, baby.”

Kihyun never broke eye contact as slowly pushed Hoseok inside of him once more. His eyes fluttered at the size, his cheeks a pretty red as he began to rock his hips. He moaned at the sensation and slowly began to stroke himself for his boyfriend to see, having no shame as he moaned Hoseok’s name.

“Do I feel good, gorgeous?” Hoseok whispered, enamored by Kihyun’s beauty. He began to roll his hips, alternating between fast and slow as Kihyun writhed above him. He squeezed and spanked Kihyun’s thighs, loving the view of Kihyun riding him harder and deeper with each passing second.

“Y-Yes, you feel so good, daddy. You fill me up so good…” Kihyun moaned sweetly, his hands on Hoseok’s chest as he bounced roughly on his the bigger male, his moans desperate and loud as drool fell from his lips. “I-I love it so much… Fuck me, please.”

“My little cock slut. You’re so good for me. You’ve been such a good boy.” Without a word, Hoseok pinned his lover down and drilled into him as hard and fast as he could, the couch slamming against the wall as Kihyun screamed.

“Fuck, Hoseok oh my god! Fuck- Don’t stop, p-please!” Tears were pouring down Kihyun’s face as his prostate was abused, his voice cracked and broken. He clung to Hoseok like a lifeline, his entire body white hot as his release approached like a tidal wave of bliss. He bit into Hoseok’s shoulder and came between them with a cry.

Hoseok snapped his hips and rammed into the smaller male relentlessly, his hips never ceasing even as Kihyun came. He held his boyfriend close, kissing him passionately he released, hard and thick into the tight heat. His eyes watered at the intensity of the orgasm, only able to kiss and caress Kihyun as they trembled in the afterglow.

Long minutes passed of the two of them holding one another, the high intense and heavy in their bodies. Finally, after taking a deep breath, Kihyun kissed Hoseok on the lips. “I love you, Hoseok.”

Hoseok smiled, brushing some hair from his boyfriend’s flushed face as he kissed him back. “I love you too, baby. Welcome home.”

It was silent for a bit, the only sound was their steady breathing. Then, Hoseok whispered. “So, can we get a dog?”

Kihyun sighed, but exposed a fond smile as he kissed his boyfriend passionately. There was nowhere else he’d rather be, than at home with the love of his life.

But he’d have to consider the dog for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to chat with me on Curious Cat @monstabaebae  
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
